Teddy & Victoire's Song Oh My My My
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: Teddy & Victoire start as childhood best friends and then turn into once-in-a-lifetime soulmates. Follow their story through Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh My My My Have your heart captured by the story of Teddy & Victoire's young love. *Story Completed


**A/N: I'm sure this song has been used in many Teddy/Victoire stories, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile. So I decided to take a shot at it. So here's my story... Hope you enjoy it!**

**Teddy & Victoire's Song (Oh My My My)**

Fate had handed Teddy a pretty tough life, his parents had died when he was only a baby. His godfather, the infamous Harry Potter had taken him in shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts was won. Luckily for Teddy he was raised by the greatest people in the world, Harry and Ginny. Being a part of the Weasley family was the best thing Teddy could've ever wished for. They weren't perfect but they shared a lot of love for each other.

* * *

Harry and Bill were sitting on the porch of Shell Cottage, watching the breath-taking view and reminiscing. Ginny (to her displeasure) was inside with Fleur, helping her make them some tea. Teddy sat silently by Harry's side, watching as Bill and Fleur's younger daughter, Victoire played on her father's lap.

"Love, why don't you go show Teddy the ocean?" Bill asked Victoire, she looked at him as if he was insane.

"But daddy…"

"Vic, do it for me." He whispered. Teddy looked uneasily at Harry, who assured him that she wouldn't bite.

"Fine. Come On, Teddy…" She said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the walk to the sea. They scaled down the rocky cliff, as the salty wind swept through their hair.

Harry and Bill watched their kids, and a silly thought popped up in both their heads.

"What do you want to bet that they end up getting married?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and then we'll be in-laws…for the second time!" Bill said as he and Harry laughed.

Victoire could feel Teddy's eyes on her as she walked in front of him. They finally made their way to the sand where land met water. They strolled along the water, in an awkward silence.

"Teddy, can I ask you a question?" Victoire suddenly asked.

"I guess." He said unsure.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked, turning her whole self around.

Teddy looked at her for a few moments. "Because you're weird…" he finally answered.

Victoire angrily looked at him, "Well, If I'm weird then so are you…" she said, walking past him and hitting her small shoulder against his.

He stood there in shock for a minute before he finally ran to catch up to her.

"You're stupid!" Teddy exclaimed and Victoire turned around to face him.

"Shut up, Teddy!" She shouted. Then the sand beneath her feet gave way and she was suddenly thrown into the water.

Teddy grabbed her small body and pulled her out. Victoire shuddered as the cold water and air mixed against her skin. Teddy took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked as they sat down on the sand.

"I don't know, am I still stupid?" she asked. They both then smiled and broke out into laughter.

Ginny and Fleur set the pitcher and cup down in front of Harry and Bill, and watched their children.

"Oh…My Victoire 'eez soaking!" she cried.

"It's okay, Fleur. Teddy is with her…" Ginny assured her.

Teddy and Victoire watched as the sun set over the horizon. They laughed and laughed that night, and Victoire thought to herself of how pretty his eyes were.

After that the tension between Victoire and Teddy was broken, they were still kids and still fought from time to time but now how some what of a respect for each other. Teddy had saved her and he never let Victoire forget it.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my…_

* * *

Many years passed, and things began to change in Teddy's life. Ginny and Harry had brought James, Albus, and Lily into their family. When James had been born the attention immediately changed to the new baby, by the time Albus had come Teddy was used to it. And when Lily was born Teddy just thought it was great. Lily loved Teddy, mainly because he entertained her for hours with his ever-changing hair colors and noses.

"I mean, I can't blame them…" Teddy said to Victoire, as they lay on the hood of his car.

"Ted, you have to know they love you. They're your family…" Victoire pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

"I know they love me. It's just hard; I'm not their biological child…"

"That doesn't mean they love you any less. Teddy, I have known you since we were kids, and the one thing I always envied was your parents. With Harry and Ginny it was like you could do no wrong…"

"But they were just kids themselves when they decided to take me in, and now I sometimes wonder if they made a mistake."

"Don't you think that if they thought they had made a mistake then they would've given you back to your grandmum?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She was right; Harry and Ginny were the best parents he could've ever asked for. They had been there for him in the darkest of times. They had never given him any idea they didn't love him, this was all in his head.

Teddy was relieved, he turned his head to look at Victorie. As she was staring up at the stars he realized something, she was amazingly beautiful. He guessed he had never noticed because was younger than him and he always just seen her as his friend. But tonight something had changed; she was no longer that little girl he had pulled out of the water all those years ago. She was….a woman.

Victoire felt like they were little kids again, she could still feel Teddy's eyes on her. When he finally went back to looking at the stars she turned her head and watched him. Why did he have to be just a friend? Couldn't he see how much she cared for him? She smiled as she saw the same beautiful eyes she had known as a kid.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

One day, after dinner at the Weasley's all the men had decided to go outside to talk. The grandchildren were running around everywhere, screaming and laughing, but mostly just having fun.

"So how's the ministry these days, Harry?" Bill asked

"Oh, you know…the same old stuff."

Teddy and Victoire sneaked away from their moms, who were ordering them around. They quietly disappeared into the Burrow gardens, and when it was safe they walked around and talked.

After an awesome conversation with Harry, Teddy was more confused than ever. Harry had told him of when he had started having feelings for Ginny. He told Teddy to be sure he really felt this way before he told Victoire, because once it was out there, things would never be the same again. Teddy didn't know what he would do if Victoire didn't feel the same way. He tried to just keep his mouth shut; he had decided that having her as a friend was better than not having her.

Teddy seemed different today, Victoire thought. She had never seen him act this way, it was like he was…nervous. She stopped thinking about it and silently watched with him as her siblings played with Albus and Lily. They were playing a muggle game of tag, and everyone was pushing each other and running like crazy people.

"Remember when we used to play that?" Teddy asked her as they sat down to watch.

"Yeah…I kicked your butt at that game!" she laughed.

"Did not…" he said defensively.

"Oh…are you gonna cry? Teddy-weddy-bear?" Victoire teased as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Shut up, Vic…" he warned.

"And what if I don't?" she asked, nudging his shoulder as she stood.

"Well then I'm going to have to kick your butt…" he was now on his feet.

"Oh REALLY?"

"Really." He exclaimed as he jumped at her, Victoire then proceeded to run from him.

"Weasley…I'm going to get you!" he shouted breathlessly.

"In your dreams…Lupin" she teased. He finally caught her and they landed hard on the soft green grass.

"Look at those two…" Ginny said as she sat down on her husband's lap.

"Yep. I can definitely hear wedding bells in their future…" Bill laughed.

"You keep saying that, but I'm going to laugh when it happens…" Harry cautioned.

"Man, I forgot how much fun that was…" Victoire said in-between breaths.

"Those were the good old days, huh?" Teddy asked.

"Definitely…"

After a few moments as they caught their breath, Teddy decided to spill.

"I've got a confession."

"Yeah?" Victoire said sitting up.

"I know we've been friends for a long time, Vic. But I can't keep this to myself anymore…"

"We'll then spit it out, Teddy."

"I think…." He sat up and faced her. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this. If she didn't want to be his friend after this then he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I think I have feelings for you...You know, like more than just friends." He stated.

That was followed with a couple minutes of quiet. Those were the worse minutes of his life.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"You don't feel the same, do you?" he asked.

She looked at this boy, was he that naïve or just plain blind? He prepared himself, she was going to yell at him now.

"Teddy…I can't believe it's taken you this long to feel the way I have all my life!" she exclaimed, Teddy stared at her in shock.

"I loved our friendship so much that I never wanted to ruin it…But God Teddy, how long did it take you to get a clue?" Tears started falling from her sweet blue eyes.

Teddy took her face in his hands, it was like he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Wait. Did you just say that you feel the same way?" he asked in disbelief. Her head moved in approval, tears wildly falling against Teddy's skin. He smiled at his best friend and swept her tears away with his thumb. Then he brought her to his lips and they shared a tremendous first kiss.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

* * *

"Why are you such a DAMN idiot?" Victoires' 18 year old self yelled.

"Because I'm a guy, do I need any other reason?" Teddy shouted.

"Teddy, if you think you can just give me that moronic answer and get away with it, than you've got another thing coming!"

"Vic, I'm sorry…I didn't think it was that important to you. They're just my stupid friends, I didn't think you'd care…"

"Oh you wouldn't would you? It was only our first time, but no…it wasn't that important, Teddy! Or at least not to you!" Victoire angrily exclaimed as she pushed him out and then slammed the door in his face.

"Vic…" he pleaded.

"Teddy, get away from me! Go away…I don't want to see you right now." And for the first time in her life she turned her back to him.

Teddy could handle her being mad at him, but with that one swift move she had completely broken his heart. She was the one person in his life that had never been angry with him. And what had he done? He had taken something private and special and turned it into public knowledge. She was right, he was a damn idiot.

Victoire couldn't sleep, the house was too empty. Without Teddy there it was hard to feel safe, to feel loved. She walked to the door and looked out at the rising sun.

How had that not been important to him? She had given herself to him completely and he had told all his stupid friends. That had made her feel like just some other girl that he casually dated and slept with, and then turned around and gloated to his mates.

As she watched the sun come up she had a weird feeling. She opened the door and found out why. There was Teddy, asleep on the front porch. She smiled as he she saw the familiar face he made when he was sleeping. She kicked him and he abruptly woke.

"Get up before the neighbors think we have a homeless man on our doorstep…" she snarled.

"Victoire wait!" he shouted after her. She just couldn't deny him, and so she stopped and allowed him to put his hands on her arms. He turned her to face him, and she wanted nothing more than to kick him again.

"I've had the entire night to think about this and you're right. I'm idiot and I don't know why you love me, sometimes I don't even love me. But I do know that I love you…every single second of every single day. And I'm sorry. Our first time was important me, more than my mates will ever know. Vic, you are my best friend and you know these things, you know me. Don't give up on us yet…"

Victoire was on the verge of tears, she loved this man more than life itself. And a stupid fight was not going to erase all the great things they had experienced and all the love they had felt.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my…_

* * *

Time had put their relationship to the test. Everyone with an opinion said that it was just puppy love and it would all too soon fade. But Victoire had no doubts about the man she was in love with and Teddy knew they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

He thought about that as they sat against the rocks at Shell Cottage. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, as she rested her head against his shoulder while sitting in his arms, reading.

"You know Vic…" he started, pulling her into the standing position with him.

"Teddy…"

"Just let me say this…" he asked as she suspiciously nodded. "…Victorie I can honestly say you are the best thing that has ever come into my life. You've gotten me through some pretty hard times, and I can't thank you enough for that." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Victoire, you are my best friend. But you are also my soul mate…which is a miracle in itself. I know we are young and aren't supposed to make any big decisions until we're older…but I know what's in my heart, and that's that I love you. So…." He bent himself into a kneel at her feet.

"Will you marry me, Victoire?" he asked. Her eyes went enormous as she gasped. Victoire then pulled him up and shouted "YES!" Teddy swept her up in his arms and they jumped around in excitement.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

With Ginny on his arm and Harry by his side he walked down the aisle. Faces of family and friends surrounded him. Ginny kissed her son's cheek and Harry hugged him, and then they took their seats.

Teddy nervously pulled at his tie as he waited anxiously. There was one quiet moment where he looked into the vast blue sky and thought of his parents, he knew they were watching from heaven, and he knew they'd love Victoire as much as he did.

Then the whole group guests arose as the music changed. Bill appeared first and then came Victoire with her mum holding her hand. The three of them moved down the aisle toward him, but Teddy could see no one but his Victoire. When they reached the altar, Fleur and Bill kissed their daughter, Fleur hugged Teddy and then Bill shook his hand.

"Take care of my baby…" he whispered.

Victoire smiled gracefully and allowed Teddy to help her up the few steps. The ceremony started, but they couldn't see or hear nothing but each other.

"I, Ted Remus Lupin, choose you Victoire Amelie Weasley as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." He took the golden ring and placed it next to her engagement ring, and then kissed her hand.

"I, Victoire Amelie Weasley take you, Ted Remus Lupin as my beloved husband. I love you, and you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." She said softly, slipping the gold onto his finger. Tears were in her eyes, and they desperately wanted to flow down her cheeks.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife…You may kiss the bride."

Teddy and Victoire came together and passionately kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. All the guests clapped and cheered, as they looked out to their friends and family. Fleur was a mess, she was now sobbing into Bill's arm. Even Ginny had a few tear on her cheeks, that Harry gratefully wiped off. Victoire and Teddy clasped hands and headed back down the aisle.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

* * *

A couple years passed and finally Teddy and Victoire were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, Madelyn Grace Nymphadora Tonks. Rocking her to sleep on the porch at Shell Cottage was like déjà vu, Victoire could almost see where she and Teddy had been sitting when they first laid eyes on one another. How far they had come since then, they had been two naïve kids who didn't know that they would spend the rest of their lives together. And that became their own tradition, everytime they welcomed a new baby into their family they brought them to the very spot they had met.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I..._

* * *

"Teddy?" Elderly Victoire asked, turning to look at him behind her.

"Yes, dear?" Teddy looked at the woman whom he had loved his entire life. If it was possible, she was more beautiful now than she had ever been.

"I love you…" she whispered as she laid her head up against his shoulder.

"I love you…" he whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She smiled as she looked into his beautiful eyes. She loved that man more than life itself…

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

_

* * *

_**Song: Taylor Swift's _Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, go review...**


End file.
